vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lifting Strength
Introduction Lifting Strength is defined as the mass that an individual can lift on Earth. In other words it measures the amount of upwards force a character can produce. As such appropriate pushing and pulling feats are also considered a part of this statistic. Telekinesis or other similar abilities must be specifically referred to as separate from physical strength, when used in a lifting feat. Tearing is also included in this category, but it is an unreliable method of calculating overall lifting ability a vast majority of the time. This is because the force used in a tearing motion is much lower than a lift, as a tearing motion uses much fewer muscle groups and is an awkward application of force compared to other movements. Likewise throwing or punching an object a certain height upwards can be used as lifting feats, as these would require greater strength then just lifting the object. While Striking Strength measures the energy of the characters physical attacks, Lifting Strength measures the amount of mass they can lift, which is determined by the amount of force a character can produce. This means they measure two different physical quantities. Furthermore it can't be assumed that a character that can physically produce the amount of energy used in lifting an object by a certain height can also lift it, if it didn't demonstrate the ability to produce that level of Lifting Strength. It is a common feature within fiction to feature characters capable of vastly greater physical striking strength energy outputs than what would be required to lift weights that they are repeatedly shown to struggle with. Hence Lifting Strength and Striking Strength are in general not comparable and should be evaluated separately. Lifting Strength Levels Inapplicable: Tier 11. Too low to be properly calculated. Below Average Human: 0 to 50 kg Regular Human: 50 to 80 kg (The mass of an adult human, or a large dog) Above Average Human: 80 to 120 kg (The mass of a washing machine, or a tumble dryer) Athletic Human: 120 to 227 kg (The mass of a mature lion) Peak Human: 227 to 460 kg (Olympic weight-lifters) Superhuman: ? (Any level clearly above peak human that does not have an exact value. Effort should be made to calculate the true value based on feats, but until then this is a placeholder) Class 1: 460 to 1000 kg (The world record for deadlifting feats in real life) Class 5: 1000 to 5000 kg (Capable of lifting small trucks, etc.) Class 10: 5000 to 10^4 kg (The mass of an adult elephant) Class 25: 10^4 to 2.5x10^4 kg (The mass of Big Ben's bell, a truck, a large motorboat) Class 50: 2.5x10^4 to 5x10^4 kg (The mass of a semi-trailer truck) Class 100: 5x10^4 to 10^5 kg (The mass of a tank) Class K: 10^5 to 10^6 kg (The mass of the largest animal: blue whale, the heaviest of air-crafts) Class M: 10^6 to 10^9 kg (The mass of the largest ship) Class G: 10^9 to 10^12 kg (The mass of the human world population, the largest man-made structures) Class T: 10^12 to 10^15 kg (The mass of the heaviest mountains) Class P: 10^15 to 10^18 kg (The mass of small moons or small asteroids) Class E: 10^18 to 10^21 kg (The mass of the atmosphere of the Earth) Class Z: 10^21 to 10^24 kg (The mass of large moons or small planets) Class Y: 10^24 to 10^27 kg (The mass of larger planets) Pre-Stellar: 10^27 to 2x10^29 kg (The mass a solid object can reach before the gravitational collapse to a small star) Stellar: 2x10^29 to 6.3x10^32 kg (The mass of a smaller star up to the most massive star) Multi-Stellar: 6.3x10^32 kg to 1.6x10^42 (The mass of the most massive star to the mass of the Milky Way) Galactic: 1.6x10^42 kg to 6x10^43 kg (The mass of the Milky Way to the mass of the most massive galaxy) Multi-Galactic: 6x10^43 kg (The mass of the most massive galaxy up to the mass of the observable universe) Universal: 1.5x10^53 kg and higher (The mass of the observable universe up to any higher finite value) Infinite (Countably infinite strength by 3-dimensional standards) Immeasurable (Uncountably infinite strength in relation to 3-dimensional entities, equated to higher-order beings on greater planes of existence and/or higher-dimensional beings when portrayed as qualitatively superior) Irrelevant (Beyond all dimensional scale. Meaning: Tier 1-A and above.) Other statistics *Attack Potency *Speed *Striking Strength *Durability *Range *Intelligence Category:Terms